


Gentleman's Game

by vallennox



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为SY闭站所以暂时转战AO3<br/>蒸朋AU，猎魔人!Eames和黑天使!Arthur<br/>本章字数3050，并不是AO3显示的二百多，AO3不会数中文orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Game

**Author's Note:**

> 等SY重开之后会把文搬回去TuT  
> 请一定要戳进去看看啾啾帅气的配图↓【乱跳  
> http://www.weibo.com/1507418413/AFog2C0Og
> 
> 4.16更新：既然现在SY回来了那么AO3这边也停更了，请走SY→http://www.mtslash.com/thread-115128-1-1.html

1.  
雨在一个小时前就停了，Eames让窗户开着，在写字台前坐了下来，取出了枪油和麂皮。大雨把什么都冲刷干净了，风清凉而湿润，终于没有了煤灰和马粪的气味；铺着鹅卵石的街道在煤气灯下泛出湿漉漉的金色。Eames把左轮从枪套里取出来，退掉子弹，六颗银弹只剩下两颗了，他昨天把四颗打进了一只专门捕食婴儿的怪物身上，那东西现在正奄奄一息地躺在宗教裁判所的地牢里等候处置。樱桃木枪柄在昏暗的灯光里看起来几乎是深酒红色的，上面雕着一个被藤蔓缠绕的裸女，正竭力向挂在树枝上的苹果伸出手。Eames仔细地擦拭完枪柄，从抽屉里取出一条细铁钎，包上麂皮，探进枪管里。

他在乌鸦飞进来之前就听见了扑扇翅膀的声音，及时挪开了墨水瓶，免得鸟儿把它碰翻。信鸦落在写字台上，收起翅膀，它的爪子上套着一个红色小铁环，这意味着它带来的多半不会是什么好消息。Eames把绑在信鸦爪子上的纸条拆下来，展开，皱起眉头。鸟儿满怀希望地在桌子上等了一会，在得不到玉米粒之后狠狠啄了Eames一口，飞走了。

“操。”Eames咒骂道，半是因为乌鸦，半是因为这封信。他在客厅里翻找了一会，从壁炉架上找到半盒银弹，装填到枪膛里，戴上皮手套，抓起搭在椅背上的外套，离开了公寓。

信上的地址并不好找，Eames几乎迷失在贫民窟那些漆黑的、散发着鱼腥味的狭窄栈道上。这些小偷、妓女、巫医、酒鬼和孤儿们甚至没能在城市里落脚，整个贫民区事实上就是河流下游一堆架在浅滩上的破烂木屋，木桩常年泡在水里，已经腐烂得差不多了，随时可能崩塌。每年夏天水涨的时候栈道也会被淹没，这些颓败的木屋看起来就像上游冲下来的垃圾。Eames没能看见栈道上的一处缺口，差点摔进肮脏的河水里，他抓住了一根满是木刺的栏杆，稳住自己，跨过断裂的木板，走向唯一有灯光亮起的房子。

一个巡警在门外把守，穿着和他差不多的制服，高筒皮靴，双排扣大衣，别在衣领上的马耳他十字映出了晃动的火光。“尸体在里面，”那人说，打了个手势，“神父还没来。”

“没到天亮他是不会来的，”Eames说，“事实上我也不该来，我他妈刚结束值勤，这甚至不是我的辖区。”

对方清了清嗓子，“里面的东西也不在市警的管辖范围内，警探，”他说，“得找猎魔人。”

Eames取下挂在门边的风灯，半弯下腰，走进了木屋里。房子散发着淤泥和水草的味道，夹杂着一股难以形容的臭味，就像有什么东西在角落里死了又腐烂了。火光照出了喷溅在地板上的血迹，Eames把灯举高了一些，环顾着这个狭小的住处，到处都是血，墙上，家具上，床单上有一摊更大的血迹。尸体仰躺在地板中央，眼球被挖走了，只剩下两个鲜血淋漓的窟窿，瞪着空无一物的天花板。满地都是黑色羽毛，Eames弯腰捡起一根，打量着，“见鬼。”他说。

“这就是我为什么说这超出了我们的管辖范围，警探。”

“是谁发现他的？”Eames问，把风灯塞给巡警，从衣袋里掏出笔记本，把羽毛夹了进去。

“一个妓女，警探，似乎是和他住在一起的。”

“守住这个地方，教区神父会接管这个案子，验尸官天亮就会过来，在此之前别让任何不是宗教裁判所来的人动尸体。”Eames说，把笔记本放回原处，大步走出屋外，往岸上走去，老旧的木板在他的皮靴下痛苦地嘎吱作响，他能感觉到人们都在那些漆黑的房子里注视着他们。“你要去哪里？”巡警问。

“和Arthur谈谈。”

“谁是Arthur？”

没有回答，Eames攀上土堤，回到等候在岸上的马车里。车夫扬起鞭子，马车沿着弯曲的碎石路往上游跑去，消失在拐弯处。

——

Arthur在Eames第三次拉响门铃的时候打开了门。

“警探，”他说，上下打量了Eames一眼，把门拉开了一点，“没想到你会在这个时候来拜访。”

“我自己也没想到。”Eames说，走进被枝形烛台照亮的客厅里，脱掉大衣，在他惯常的扶手椅上坐下来。窗户关着，隔开潮湿的空气，柴火在壁炉里噼啪作响，散发着松木的味道；他来之前Arthur显然正在看书，沙发旁的小圆桌上点着煤油灯，一本图鉴摊开放在扶手上，书页上有一张水妖的插图，旁边是密密麻麻的标注。Arthur拿来两个高脚酒杯，拧开放在茶几上的威士忌瓶子，往两个杯子里各倒了一英寸半高的酒，“那么，”他说，把其中一个杯子递给Eames，“公事还是私事？”

Eames笑起来，没有接酒杯，反而握住了Arthur的手腕，把他拉近，“有分别吗？”

“有，”Arthur说，把杯子放下来，坐到他大腿上，“十点过后一般都是私事了。”

Arthur宽松的丝质睡衣在壁炉的火光里泛出一种柔软的奶油色，Eames忍不住把手从衣服下摆探进去，抚摸着他光裸的腰，皮手套还略带寒意，Arthur瑟缩了一下。“今晚河边有一场谋杀案，”Eames说，心不在焉地吻他的脖子，“市警把我叫过去，因为他们认为——”

“Eames，”Arthur说，打断了他，“就像我刚才说的，十点后是私事。”

两人倒在沙发上的时候Eames脱掉了皮手套，手掌滑过Arthur的大腿，握住了他的阴茎，拇指缓慢地在顶端画圈。Arthur发出心满意足的细小声音，凑过去吻他，吮着Eames的下唇。“严格来说，”Eames告诉他，按揉着他的尾骨，然后把食指探进他体内，缓慢地进出着，“我还在执行公务，love。”

“我知道，”Arthur说，解开他的领巾，随手丢到地上，一颗一颗地咬开他的衬衫纽扣，“操我，警探。”

他们的前戏就像平常一样潦草而急切，充当润滑的油脂滴得到处都是，装油脂的小玻璃瓶滚落在地毯上，拖出了一道油腻发亮的痕迹。Eames汗淋淋的背在沙发上摩擦着，Arthur骑着他，仰起头，半闭着眼睛，随着每一下起落而呻吟。Eames在临近高潮的时候翻身把他压下去，让他跪趴在沙发上，用力咬着他的肩膀，粗暴地操着他。Arthur呜咽起来，射在自己手里，不停地发抖，Eames双手紧攥着他的腰，最后顶撞了两三下，停了下来，粗重地喘息着，零碎地亲吻Arthur的耳朵和脖子。

“那么，”Arthur沙哑地说，捡起Eames的衬衫，草草擦掉沾在两人腿间的汗水和精液，“你刚才说到公务。”

“河边的尸体，”Eames说，坐起来，拿起被遗忘在桌子上的酒杯，抿了一口，“临死前肯定有好一番挣扎，到处都是血，喉咙上有两处刀伤，而且两个眼球都被挖走了。”

Arthur重新披上睡衣，有几颗纽扣被扯掉了，他在沙发和地毯上徒劳无功地找了一会，放弃了，“如果只是这样的话，市警完全可以处理，不需要猎魔人。”

“问题在于，”Eames说，赤脚穿过铺了厚地毯的起居室，把小笔记本从外套口袋里摸出来，回到沙发旁，“我看见了他的翅膀，Arthur，那是个黑天使，和你一样。”

Arthur伸手拿起那根夹在笔记本空白页之间的羽毛，走到壁炉旁，就着火光打量它的纹理，“见鬼了。”他低声说，“你确定吗？”

“这就是我为什么来找你。”

“如果这确实是一场谋杀，”Arthur说，把羽毛丢进了壁炉里，它腾地冒出火焰，迅速地被烧成灰烬，“那么我们要对付的东西将会比吃婴儿的怪物麻烦得多，从我接任调停人以来，从来没有黑天使被谋害过。”

“我赶到河边的时候教区神父还没有来，所以只能简单地看一下现场，”Eames说，“你知道的，宗教裁判所的规矩，警探取证必须有神父在场。但既然这次的死者是个黑天使，我想教会很快会正式邀请你参与调查。”

“从来没有相信过教会的效率，”Arthur说，回到沙发旁，“我明天早上会跟你一起去取证。”

“你总有一天会害得我被停职。”

对方微笑起来，短暂地露出了一对酒窝，“再来点威士忌？”他问，晃了晃半满的玻璃瓶。

tbc.


End file.
